


I Say, We Go, Fall Asleep Together

by Andeloid



Series: I Say, We Go, Fall Asleep Together [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: A little Humiliation, Aftercare, Anal, Boarding School, Bossy Peter, Boyfriends, Catholic Boarding School, Consent, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jason, Facials, First Time, Jason is Daddy, Love, M/M, Mentions of Jason as daddy, Porn, Shy Jason, Spanking, Teenage orgasm, Wet Dream, blowjob, handjob, public, safe sex, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andeloid/pseuds/Andeloid
Summary: Peter and Jason have been together for almost a month now, but almost nothing sexual had happened. Only some touching, some kissing, some making out. Sure, they’ve seen each other’s dick from time to time, that was about it, though. But all of that was going to change this night...
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Series: I Say, We Go, Fall Asleep Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. So Many Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first Jason/Peter fanfic, but I’m sure that I’m gonna write some more chapters for this fic, so definitely keep an eye out for that.
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the pop opera ‘bare’.

It was the last day before the weekend, Jason and Peter both loved that day, not only because they didn’t have to do any homework for the next day, but because they could secretly stay up all night without any of the nurses noticing and (most importantly) without them being unbelievably tired the next morning.

They have been together for almost a month now, but almost nothing sexual had happened. Only some touching, some kissing, some making out. Sure, they’ve seen each other’s dick from time to time, but that was about it.

And Jason was fine with that. Sure, he would have loved to have sex with Peter, but he wasn’t the one initiating anything, mainly because he wasn’t as comfortable in his sexuality as Peter was. But Peter was craving for something more. He wanted to feel Jason, really feel him.

‘Come here, cutie.’ Jason was sitting on his bed, it was already past bedtime, but both of them were still up, playing some silly games on their phones.

‘Don’t call me cutie, I hate that.’

‘I know...’ Jason smirked.

‘Idiot...’

‘Well, you don’t have to come over... You can just stay in your bed, and I’ll...’

‘What...?’ Peter had a huge grin on his face. He knew what Jason was going to say.

‘Take care of myself.’

Peter laughed. Loud. He just couldn’t hold it in, his boyfriend sounded so silly saying that.

‘You sound so stupid.’

‘Okay, good night. Turn the lights off when you decide to finally shut your stupid mouth and go to sleep.’

‘Are you pissed?’ Peter knew that Jason wasn’t being serious.

‘A bit.’ Jason said in his little child voice.

‘Don’t be. I’ll come over.’ 

With that, Peter made his way through their rather small room, sitting down on Jason’s bed right next to him.

‘Can you stand up again?’ Jason asked, his voice deep.

‘Of course, why?’

‘Just do it...’

Peter didn’t know what Jason wanted from him, but he stood up nevertheless.

‘Now turn around, face your bed.’

‘I really don’t know what you want from me, but...’

Peter turned around, now facing his bed, just like Jason told him.

‘Can you bend over?’

‘Jason!’ Peter exclaimed, turning around, shouting a little too loud.

‘Shhh, you idiot, be quiet.’

‘You just wanted to look at my ass, you fucking pervert!’

‘And? What’s wrong with that?’

Nothing. Absolutely nothing was wrong with that. In fact, it turned Peter on so much. He couldn’t believe his (sexually) shy boyfriend wanted that.

‘Nothing. I’m just not really used to you wanting to see my ass.’

‘I’m your fucking boyfriend.’ Jason laughed, mostly to not make the conversation awkward.

‘Right, but you’re normally not really into any sexual stuff, so...’

‘I’m not? That’s new...’

‘You never ask for anything. I’m always the one initiating something between us. But only kissing, making out. So I thought you just don’t want to have sex yet...’

‘Are you kidding me? Maybe I’m not the one initiating it, but I’m definitely the one enjoying it.’ Jason wanted to make his point clear.

‘Well, me too...’

‘Then why don’t we...?’

‘What?’ Peter wanted to hear it from Jason’s mouth.

‘You know what...’ Jason realized his dick slowly growing in his pants.

‘Say it.’ Peter whispered. ‘I want to hear you say it.’

Peter was now sitting on the bed again, caressing Jason’s left thigh.

‘Have sex.’

‘Oh yeah.’ Peter has waited so long for this to finally happen. ‘Lay back, enjoy.’ He said seductively, giving his best ’I’m gonna suck your dick now’ look.

When his beautiful boyfriend finally laid back, Peter waisted no time, opening his fly and freeing him from his now too tight pants. He could clearly see the outline of Jason’s rock hard dick in his boxers. This alone made his mouth water, wanting nothing more than to finally caress his dick.

‘Just get rid off my fucking boxers already, I can’t wait any longer.’ Jason was desperate for Peter‘s mouth to wrap around his length, and so was Peter.

He teasingly pulled Jason’s boxers down in one very slow motion, making his boyfriend’s dick bounce up as the boxers finally made it to his knees.

‘Oh good, that’s gonna hurt...’

‘What?’ Jason was confused.

‘Having that thing up my ass...’ Peter said seductively.

‘You really wanna...?’

Peter smirked. He knew he could take Jason’s dick, it would just take him some getting used to. But Jason’s face when he told him he wanted him in his ass was just priceless.

‘Shhh...’ Peter started stroking Jason’s dick, making his boyfriend jump at the sudden sensation of his first handjob.  
‘You like that?’

‘I do, just keep going.’ Jason was really loving this, every stroke brought him closer to his orgasm.

‘Close your eyes...’

‘Okay...?’ Jason didn’t know what Peter was going to do, but Peter trusted him when he asked him to turn around, so he thought why not obey? What bad could happen?  
‘Oh fuck.’

Peter just took his dick in his mouth. His whole dick. In his mouth. Jason didn’t know how he did that, but it wasn’t important. He couldn’t even think straight anymore, uncontrollably moaning, not paying attention to being quiet at all.

‘Shh, we don’t want anybody to interrupt us now.’

‘It’s just so hard to stay quiet when you’re giving me a fucking blowjob.’

Peter didn’t answer. Instead, he took Jason’s dick in his mouth again, making him almost loose control right there.

‘Tell me when you’re coming...’

‘Now, now. Keep going I’m so close, please...’

Peter loved seeing his boyfriend so vulnerable, begging for pleasure. But he had to dismiss his wish, stopping right when Jason was about to shoot his load.

‘Fuck, what was that?’

‘I stopped.’ Peter shrugged.

‘Yeah, dickhead. I noticed that. Why?’

‘Because I need your dick hard...’

Jason smirked. How beautiful Peter was, teasing him with his swollen lips, out of breath from giving an amazing blowjob.

‘Lay on your stomach.’

‘Make me.’ Peter thought this was the time to awaken Jason’s dominant side. His boyfriend was strong, and he wanted to use this to his advantage, for his pleasure.

Jason waisted no time, picking up a still fully clothed Peter, stripping him completely naked before laying him down on his stomach. Peter was in trance, admiring his boyfriend’s big strong arms and his dick, still hard and covered in Peter’s spit.

‘Take off your shirt already.’ Peter awakened from his admiring session. ‘I wanna see that six pack.’

Jason did as he was told, slowly stripping for his boyfriend.

‘Now give me your dick, I need it so bad.’

‘You’re pretty bossy for a little boy.’ Jason was enjoying that. He always thought of Peter as a pretty confident person, and standing up to his bossiness felt amazing. It wasn’t something that had bothered Jason, but being the dominant one for once felt incredible.  
‘And if you don’t shut up right now, I’m gonna make you.’

‘Ha, try. You wouldn’t even be able to...’

Peter couldn’t finish his sentence, Jason had silently spat on his finger and was now sticking it into his hole carelessly.

‘Oh fuck...’

‘I wouldn’t even be able to what?’ Jason had a huge grin on his face.

‘Nothing, just keep going, mhhh.’

After a minute or two, Jason decided it was time for another finger, he spat on it and pushed it in with the other one.

‘Does that feel good?’

‘You know that it feels amazing, just don’t stop...’

‘I do. I mean, I’m clearly able to hear all of your delicious moans. Oh, they’re making me want to fuck you so bad...’ Jason bit his lip. Unfortunately Peter couldn’t see that, he would’ve loved it.

‘Then do. Please, I’m begging you. Please fuck me Jason.’

‘Wait, one second...’

Jason jumped down from his bed, leaving Peter patiently waiting for what would come next.

‘I bought some lube and condoms...’

He went to his drawer, searching for the little bottle and the condom under his t-shirts where he hid them. 

‘Hurry up!’ Peter was getting impatient...

‘Shut up, or do you want me to pick you up again? And I won’t be as careful as last time...’

‘Actually...’ Peter wanted this, it was the only reason he told him to hurry up.

Jason carefully placed the bottle of lube and the condom on his nightstand, standing directly next to Peter’s face. When Peter saw that delicious dick in front of him again, he couldn’t resist, he just had to grab and gently stroke it.

‘Oh fuck.’ Jason was tempted to just let him do his thing, but he remembered that he was the dominant one and that Peter was very much enjoying being told what to do.

Jason grabbed Peter’s arm, hitting it away from his dick. Peter was still lying on his stomach but Jason wanted to change that. If they were going to fuck, Jason wanted to see Peter’s face when his dick entered him for the first time.

He grabbed him, making his boyfriend moan a little when he did so. As Peter was being picked up by Jason, he couldn’t help but admire his arms again. His big strong arms, that could pick him up with absolutely no effort at all.

Jason quickly put him down again, now on his back.

‘Fuck, you look so big from down here.’

‘What? Me or my dick?’ Jason smirked.

‘Both.’ He bit his lip in anticipation.

With his right arm, Peter was able to grab both the lube and the condom, ripping it open and slowly handing it to Jason. He put some lube on his finger, slowly massaging it on his hole. Then he handed Jason the bottle, who covered his dick (now with the condom on) in as much lube as he could.

‘You ready?’

‘Yes. But be careful.’

‘I will.’ Jason whispered in Peter’s ear, which sent shiver up his spine.

He slowly teased Peter’s hole with his head, not yet sticking his dick inside his tight ass.  
After half a minute of teasing, Jason finally stuck his dick in without warning.

‘Oh god, ahh.’

‘Does it hurt?’

‘It does. A little.’

‘I can stop if you want to.’

‘No, don’t stop now. You can stop when you’re fully inside me.’

‘Okay, baby.’ Jason planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead, making him feel safer than ever.

When Jason was finally fully inside him, he stopped, just as promised.

‘It’s okay, you can keep going.’

‘Really? I don’t wanna hurt you.’

‘Just keep going. I love this so much, I want you now.’

That was all the encouragement Jason needed to finally fuck his beautiful needy boyfriend. After one or two minutes, all of the pain disappeared, making it possible for Peter to now fully enjoy their first time.

You always hear bad first time stories, but Peter and Jason were pleasantly surprised, it wasn’t terrible at all. In fact, it was extremely fulfilling, actually. It was anything they dreamed of and more. Both boys wanted this moment to never end.

‘Fuck, Jason. Harder, please. God, it feels so amazing.’ Peter was clearly enjoying this, moaning from time to time (quiet enough so that nobody could hear them of course), but mostly just staring at the sweaty Jason making the most beautiful faces he had ever seen in his entire life.

After only about ten minutes the two boys felt that it was coming, their orgasm was only a few moments away.

‘Oh god, Peter. I can’t describe how hot you look with my dick in your ass.’

That was all it took for Peter to send him over the edge. His orgasm was slowly building up, without him even having to touch his own dick.  
And it was the best one he’d ever had. Sure, jerking off was good, but sex was better. Much better. 

It was also worth it just for the face Jason made when he came, it sent a spark through Peter’s whole body. He couldn’t believe that this hot sweaty guy was his boyfriend.

‘Oh my god that was incredible.’

‘I know.’ Jason smirked. 

‘Oh shut up.’ Peter complained jokingly.

‘I was just kidding. It was truly amazing. You were truly amazing. Taking my whole dick, I still have no idea how you did that.’

‘Well, I’m just a big asshole. At least that’s what you tell me all the time.’ The two boys laughed at that, it was the best joke that escaped Peter’s lips in weeks.

‘Should I go back to my bed, or...?’

‘Don’t you dare. Have you never heard of after care?’

‘Do you wanna cuddle?’ Peter teased him, not knowing Jason was being serious.

‘I do, actually.’

‘Oh, well I can’t deny you that. Not after that amazing orgasm you gave me...’

Peter and Jason didn’t make any effort to get dressed again, they just fell asleep in Jason’s bed, cuddling each other.

Fortunately, they were both early birds, so they had plenty of time to get dressed in the morning without anyone noticing what had happened here last night. And what will happen here again in the future, probably already tomorrow...


	2. Think That You Could Lend A Hand Here? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first time, Jason and Peter decided not to have sex again the next day, as both of them loved teasing. But when they showered together, they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter up into two parts, part two will follow in a few days...
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the pop opera ‘bare’.

It was the next morning, Peter and Jason woke up when the sun rose, putting on their clothes again. They didn’t want anyone to just walk in and see the two of them lying in Peter’s bed, cuddling naked.

‘Good Morning, cutie...’

‘Shut up, you know I hate that.’ 

‘I do.’ Jason smirked. ‘But remember what happened yesterday when I called you ‘cutie’?’

‘Nope, I don’t. Nothing special, I suppose.’ If Jason was allowed to tease him, then Peter was too.

‘Then let me refresh your memory...’ Jason slowly pulled down his pants, letting his half hard dick jump out.

‘Oh right, that...’

‘Yeah, that.’ Jason smiled, not teasingly, though. ‘You were so fucking amazing, taking my whole dick. Are you sure that was you’re first time...?’

‘Oh wait, no, actually...’ Peter decided to continue the teasing. ‘Me and Matt had...’

‘You’re kidding.’ Jason knew Peter wasn’t being serious.

‘How would you know?’

‘I don’t know, you tell me...’ Jason really didn’t know, he could just feel it.

‘Maybe because I only sleep with ugly guys.’

That was enough teasing for Jason. He pulled his pants up again, slowly walking over to Peter, who was sitting on his own bed again.

‘You think I’m an ugly guy? That sounded very different last night. You were admiring my arms, craving to be picked up by them. You didn’t even look me in the face most of the time, your eyes were focused on my six pack almost constantly. And you tell me you think I’m ugly?’

‘I didn’t mean that...’

‘I know.’ Jason was getting hard again, and so was Peter. Just the thought of last night made both of them want to fuck again right there, it didn’t even matter that anyone could come in and see them having sex.

‘I have to shower now.’ Jason was smelling horribly, he sweat so much last night.

‘Don’t. You smell so fucking amazing.’

‘You’re sick. Now, let me go.’ Peter was holding Jason’s leg tight, not letting him go to smell him a little longer.

‘Why don’t we shower together?’ Peter knew that wasn’t possible, but maybe Jason had a better idea...

‘Of course. In a public shower.’ Jason was rolling his eyes.

‘Do you have a better idea?’

‘No... Or maybe...’

‘What?’ Peter was desperate to feel Jason again.

‘We should get a hotel room...’

‘How do you wanna do that?’ Peter thought his idea was bad, but Jason’s was definitely worse.

‘Well, I’m 18...’

‘Yeah, you are. With that 18-year-old dick, these 18-year-old arms and you’re fucking amazing 18-year-old abs.’ Peter was daydreaming again...

‘Hey, wake up.’ Jason loved it when Peter told him how hot he thought he was. Not for his ego, just that he knew the person he loved loved him too. At least his body. But he knew that Peter’s love was genuine.

‘Sorry, I was just...’

‘I heard it...’ Jason smirked.

‘So, you’re 18. That means you can get a room. But what if anyone sees us?’

‘We can just get the bus and drive to a city where nobody knows us.’

‘Oh god, that’s so laborious. Just for the sex...’

‘Of course. Come on, we’re young. At least you are. Don’t tell me that’s not what you want.’

‘I mean, I did want you. And I still do, so...’

‘Is that a yes?’

‘Uhm, yes.’

‘Perfect...’ There was a long pause. ‘I’m so fucking horny right now.’

‘Show me.’ There never was a time Peter didn’t want to tease Jason.

‘Get on your knees, close your eyes.’ Jason commanded.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Oh...’ Jason was surprised. He didn’t know Peter was into that kind of stuff.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. Didn’t I tell you to get on your knees?’ Jason sounded authoritarian.

‘Yes, I’m sorry, sir.’

Peter did exactly as he was told, but Jason had other plans. He knew that Peter was expecting his dick, but he wanted the two of them to start when they’re at the hotel, not any sooner.

When Peter was kneeling on the floor, his eyes closed, Jason couldn’t resist. Now that he knew Peter was into this whole getting dominated thing, he just had to slap him, right on his cheeks, his right hand leaving a big mark.

‘Oh fuck, what was that?’ Peter was perplexed.

‘I’m sorry, I thought you’d like that.’

‘I do, actually. I just wasn’t ready...’

‘Sorry, next time I’ll say something before I slap you.’

‘Yes, but please keep doing it, I really love it.’

‘There are so many things I don’t know about you, Peter...’

‘What do you want to know?’

Jason sat down on the bed again, ready for a conversation. Peter was secretly still taking in all of Jason’s sweat aroma and he more than enjoyed this.

‘What are you into? I mean sexually...’ Jason blushed a little. He really wanted to know but he wasn’t really comfortable asking.

‘Well, spanking, as you know now.’

‘What else?’ 

‘I don’t know, I...’ 

‘Say it, Peter.’ Jason was sure that Peter knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he seemingly was just too shy.

‘Well, I’d like to call you things like ‘sir’ or... um... or... not always, though.’ Peter was changing the subject. ‘Only sometimes, when I’m really horny and want to feel like a slut.’

‘What’s the other thing?’

‘What other thing?’ Peter wished he hadn’t said that.

‘You’d like to call me ‘sir’ or...?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Fucking tell me already. I won’t judge you.’

‘Okay.’ Peter was nervous. ‘Daddy...’ He whispered quietly, Jason couldn’t even hear it.

‘I can’t hear you...’

‘Daddy.’ Peter spurted out. Fuck. He was so embarrassed.

‘Daddy...’ Jason repeated with a grin on his face. ‘Because I’m 18?’

‘No, you just... I don’t know,... you just look so mature and it just... it turns me on.’ Peter shrugged. ‘You think that’s weird, don’t you?’

‘I don’t. Actually, I’ve never thought about being called daddy, but...’ Jason bit his lip. ‘The thought of you, lying underneath me, screaming in pleasure and calling me ‘daddy’... I like it.’

‘You do?’ Peter’s eyes lit up. 

‘I think so...’

Both of them were so desperate. It was only 9 a.m. and to get out of the city they had to wait at least until 3 p.m.. 

‘I don’t think we’ll make it to the hotel today...’ Peter said. His own dick was hard and he could clearly see that Jason’s was too.

‘You’re probably right... But I don’t want to fuck now...’

‘Why not?’ Peter asked, caressing Jason’s bulge with his left hand.

‘Well, we both love teasing each other, so why not do that today?’

‘All day long?’

‘Exactly...’ Jason was thinking. ‘But then we can go to the hotel too.’

‘Right, but we have to be back at 9.’

‘Okay, we take the bus at 3, then we go to a hotel, reserve a room and have sex until,... I don’t know, but we won’t need six hours.’

‘You’re right. So, teasing until 3?’

‘Of course.’ Jason was now getting up again, heading to the showers.

‘Wait, I think I have to shower too.’

‘Oh, really?’ Jason’s dick twitched. 

‘Yeah.’

——————

The two boys went to the showers together, and as it was only 9:15, nobody was there yet.

‘Can we take a shower cabin together?’

‘Nah, if someone walks in that’s gonna be hard to explain.’ Jason had a point there.

‘What are you guys doing there?’ Peter impersonated one of the boys, his voice a bit deeper than it normally was.

‘Oh, don’t mind us.’ Jason continued to play the game. ‘Where just having sex.’

‘Good sex.’ Peter added, his hand now on Jason’s bulge.

‘Great sex. Was that what you meant?’

‘I remember it being quite alright, actually...’

‘Stop the fucking teasing.’ Jason was fed up with it, but he also loved it.

‘I think I won’t...’

‘Oh I think you will. Cause if you don’t obey...’  
Jason whispered in his ear. ‘...I’m gonna make you.’

Peter was trembling. He wanted Jason to fuck him right there, hard and long, just like last night.

Jason noticed how aroused Peter was and he didn’t want to make his boyfriend wait any longer. They intended not to fuck now, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get each other close to orgasm and stop right before they came.

‘Get on your knees.’ Jason said, but Peter didn’t trust him.

‘I swear to god, if you do again what you just did, I’m gonna...’

‘On your knees.’ Jason’s voice was calm and deep and he sounded so authoritarian. Peter just had to obey.

‘Ye... Yes sir.’

When he was on his knees, Jason carefully closed Peter’s eyelids with his fingers.

‘This is gonna be so fucking amazing.’ Jason whispered. The two of them were in one shower cabin together, but neither of them cared at this point.

When he thought Peter was ready, Jason slowly slid his dick into Peter’s mouth, although he wasn’t fully hard yet.

‘You’re gonna feel it get harder.’

Peter loved this. With every lick and every suck Jason got harder and harder, making it more difficult for him to get all of Jason’s dick into his mouth.

‘Can you take it baby?’ Jason knew Peter wasn’t able to give an answer, but a little nod was enough for Jason to start thrusting in and out, face fucking Peter.

Jason wasn’t very good at holding anything back, so when he was about to come, he told Peter to stop, but he didn’t. Instead, he just kept going.

Jason really wanted to come, but he promised Peter not to. After all, he wanted to fuck him later...

‘Fuck, Peter. If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come...’

Peter took that as a request, bopping on Jason’s dick as fast as he could, making his boyfriend come silently inside his mouth.

‘Oh my god...’ Jason wasn’t able to speak anymore.

‘Did you like it?’ Peter asked, with some of Jason’s cum still on his lips.

Jason didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled Peter up again, kissing his boyfriend and tasting himself on Peter’s lips.

‘I did... But why didn’t you stop?’

‘Well, I just couldn’t. You looked so fucking hot...’ He paused for a bit. ‘But you’ll still be able to fuck me tonight, won’t you?’

‘I hope so...’ Jason laughed, really not sure he could do it.

‘If not, I’m gonna jerk off. No problem.’

Jason smirked.

‘What are you laughing at?’

‘Nothing. I’d just love to watch...’

‘While I jerk off?’ Peter knew he wasn’t the only one with some kind of a kink. 

‘Yeah... And you could call me ‘Daddy’ while you do...’

‘Jason!’ Peter didn’t want this to happen. ‘Don’t make fun of me. Not always, only when I’m particularly horny...’

‘I wasn’t making fun of you. It told you I find it hot.’

‘Well, then...’ Peter was fine with that answer.

—————

The two of them ended up not showering, though. They went straight back to their room to fulfill both of their fantasies.

‘Sit down on your bed. And just watch.’

‘I think I can do that.’ Jason was already hard again.

Peter sat down on his bed, removing his pants and boxers. His dick was craving for a touch, his skin burning hot. Jason’s hand would’ve been ten times better, but him watching Peter jerk off almost turned him on a bit more.

‘Start now.’ Jason commanded.

Peter did as he was told, slowly starting to stroke his rock hard dick. It was smaller than Jason’s, but that wasn’t a problem for Peter. On the contrary, Jason fucked Peter, so he didn’t even need a big dick. 

Peter thought it would take him longer to come, but after only a few minutes he felt his orgasm build up again. It started pretty slowly, making its way through Peter’s whole body, until it reached his mouth and made him moan a bit. It must have been Jason watching him that turned him on so much. Thick ropes of cum sprayed out of his dick and onto his stomach, driving Jason wild again.

‘Can I... can I lick it up?’

‘My cum?’ Peter was confused.

‘If you don’t want me to...’

‘Fucking go for it. I think that’s extremely hot.’  
Yet another thing Peter didn’t know Jason liked.

‘You didn’t even call me anything...’ Jason complained as he licked up Peter’s cum.

‘Oh right, sorry. I didn’t think of it... But tonight...’ Peter’s voice got quiet. ‘I’m definitely gonna remember.’ He whispered in Jason’s ear.

‘Good.’ Jason laughed, as he was swallowing Peter’s cum.

This was gonna be one hell of a fuck, they already knew that. And they were so needy, still. Even after they had come, they wanted more. And they were gonna get more...


	3. Think That You Could Lend A Hand Here? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their make-out session in one of the schools’ shower cabins, Peter and Jason are still craving for each other. They’ve had a trip planned to a hotel nearby, and after getting out of their boarding school for a day the two of them took the earliest bus to the hotel, to have enough time to do whatever they couldn’t do in their shared room where everyone could hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised second Part of Peter and Jason’s sex trip. Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the pop opera ’bare’.

‘Fuck, Jason, I’m shaking.’ 

The two of them were on the bus, only two more stops until they had to get off. To then get off again, but in another way...

‘You don’t have to be nervous...’

‘But I am.’ Peter wasn’t really nervous, he was afraid.  
‘What if anyone sees us, anyone recognizes us?’

‘Don’t you think we’re far enough away from anyone who could recognize us?’ Jason was trying to calm Peter down.

‘Maybe... Aren’t you nervous too?’

‘I don’t think I am. I’m excited.’ You could clearly see that, Jason’s pants were way too tight again.

‘Yeah, me too...’ Peter was caressing Jason’s thigh again, as always when the two boys were about to fuck.

‘Please stop it...’

‘Have I done something wrong?’ Peter was worried.

‘No, no... but I’m already so fucking hard again. And we have to get out in only a few minutes...’

Peter smirked. ‘...and you don’t want people to see your huge boner, do you?’ He whispered.

‘Not really...’

Jason pushed Peter’s hand away from his thigh, but Peter’s hand just kept coming back.

‘I told you to stop.’ Jason didn’t know why Peter wasn’t obeying.

‘I won’t stop. I want anyone on this bus to see your raging hard on. I want them to know how fucking huge your dick is, and I want them to know what I’m about to do with this beast...’

‘Looks like your not so nervous anymore, you pervert...’ Fortunately Jason had his jacket with him, so he could easily hide his boner with it.

‘Nope, not anymore...’ Peter smirked. ‘We have to get off now.’ He said, stroking over Jason’s dick.

‘No problem...’ Jason thought he was smarter than Peter, but he wasn’t. Just as he was about to grab his jacket, Peter was faster.

‘What the fuck?’

‘We have to get off now.’ Peter was pushing Jason out of his seat.

He had to stand up, but he didn’t want to. Not without anything to hide his boner. Everyone on the bus could clearly see it, Jason was so ashamed. But when he looked back at Peter, his demeanor suddenly shifted.

He thought about what he told Peter mere moments ago: Nobody knew them here, they were far enough away from anyone who could recognize them.

When he stood up to get to the exit, Jason didn’t hide anything. After all, he was a teenager and things like that happen. To everyone. So why hide it?

After what felt like ten minutes, Peter and Jason finally got off the bus, now standing at a bus stop somewhere in the city. They only had to walk three minutes to the hotel, that’s why they picked this one.

After walking through the city for a bit, the two boys eventually made it to the hotel, asking if they had a room they could move into now, and luckily they still had a free room. They didn’t need to stay overnight, they weren’t allowed to anyway. Jason was 18, but Peter was only 16, so he had to be back before 11 p.m..

‘Ugh, finally.’ Peter let himself fall an the bed.

‘Do you have to go to the bathroom before we... or...?’

‘Yes, I do. You can...um... get started? Or... no. Wait for me, please.’

‘Of course.’ Jason smirked. ‘Why should I jerk off alone when you could lend a hand... or a mouth...’

‘...or an asshole?’ Peter just had to add this.

‘Hurry up. I’m already hard again.’

‘Okay, okay...’

Peter rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

‘I just want you to know that I’m still pissed.’ Jason shouted.

‘Why?’ Peter shouted back from the bathroom.

‘I don’t know... maybe because it was your fault that everyone on this fucking bus could see my boner.’

‘Oh right, that...’ Peter was giggling silently.  
‘I just couldn’t resist. I wanted everyone to admire your huge dick.’

Jason didn’t think of his dick as huge, but when Peter said that it did sound nice to him.

‘Oh well, that makes sense, stupid pervert.’ Jason rolled his eyes, but Peter of course wasn’t able to see that.  
‘You’re gonna pay the room for that.’

‘Who’s the one with the rich parents?’ Peter shouted, still in the bathroom getting ready.

‘I’m 18. They don’t give me much money anymore.’

‘But still enough to pay this room. Now shut up, I’m ready.’ Peter said as he slowly opened the door.

Jason’s jaw dropped. He knew that he had a beautiful boyfriend, but seeing him standing there in nothing but his tight boxers, backlit from the light of the bathroom made Jason’s legs feel weak.

‘Oh my god...’ Jason murmured.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. You’re just so fucking hot.’

Peter took that as an invitation to slowly walk over to Jason, dropping his boxers in one sexy motion.

‘Do you want me to suck your dick?’

Peter thought about adding a ‘Daddy’ but it somehow didn’t feel right. When he wanted to call him ‘Daddy’ last night, it felt like Jason was someone he was hooking up with, like in porn. But Jason was his boyfriend. He loved him. 

‘That would be lovely.’

‘One thing...’ Peter paused. ‘I thought about the whole ‘Daddy’ thing and... I don’t really think I’d be comfortable with that anymore.’

‘Okay. That’s... It’s great that you told me.’ Jason was truly glad Peter told him. ‘You also don’t have to tell me why if you don’t want to...’ He tried to sound as thoughtful as he could.

‘You’re adorable.’ Peter kissed Jason’s forehead. ‘I love how kind and caring you are.’

Jason’s eyes almost started watering.

‘Just suck my dick already or else I’m gonna start crying.’

‘Why so impatient? We have enough time today...’ Peter was slowly getting on his knees, pulling down Jason’s pants as he went down.

He was licking along Jason’s dick in his boxers, which was torture for the older boy.

‘Take off your shirt, I wanna see your fucking amazing six pack again.’

Jason did as he was told, he was so desperate for Peter’s touch he would’ve done anything.

When he couldn’t take the teasing anymore, Jason started flexing with his arms, making his muscles look huge. He knew exactly what that did with Peter.

But instead of finally going to town on Jason, Peter was pushing his boyfriend back on the bed, crawling on top of him. He started licking from Jason’s bulge over his happy trail to his chest, making Jason moan a little when he caressed his nipples. Jason was leaking precum like crazy.

‘You’re so fucking delicious.’ Peter normally doesn’t swear that much, but looking at Jason made him forget his etiquette.

He continued licking all over Jason’s body, when he finally reached his boyfriend’s arms. Peter was crazy for his arms, he could stare at them all day long. 

‘I love your arms...’ Was all Peter could say whilst tasting Jason’s sweat from his armpit as he licked around his muscles.

‘I noticed.’ Jason was laughing. He found it a bit cute that Peter was so crazy for his arms. And after all, Peter was one of his biggest motivations to continue working out that much, as Jason adored seeing Peter this in love with his body. 

Peter continued licking all over Jason’s body when he suddenly was at his boyfriends’ face again. He didn’t want to leave any part of his body untouched, so he just licked over Jason’s face, over his lips, over his cheeks, over his nose.

Jason couldn’t resist, he just had to pull Peter in for a kiss.

‘If you’re finally finished with your lick-trip to Jasonland, there’s one part of my body that’s yet to be touched.’ Jason was practically begging Peter to finally start sucking his dick. 

‘Jasonland.’ Peter repeated laughingly.  
‘I don’t think anyone would like to visit Jasonland.’

‘Well I don’t need anyone, I just need you. Please, Peter.’

‘Please what?’ Peter enjoyed being the dominant one for once.

‘Please suck my dick, please. I’m begging you, Peter.’ Jason cried. He wouldn’t have been able to be this loud in their own room, but here it was somewhat appropriate. Hotel rooms are there to secretly fuck if you can’t do it where you live, right?

When Jason was begging him, Peter just couldn’t dismiss his plea. He slowly pulled Jason’s boxers down, which let his dick jump out.

‘You’re so hard for me already...’ Peter loved the attention he got from Jason. ‘...and so fucking huge. Even bigger than I remembered.’

‘Maybe I’m just hornier than yesterday...’

‘That must be it.’ Peter said, when he took Jason’s dick in his mouth without warning.

‘Oh god.’ Jason screamed. He’s been waiting for this moment since they were on the bus.

‘Fuck my face.’ Peter ordered with Jason’s dick in his mouth.

‘You sure?’

‘Mh-hm.’

Jason took that as a yes (which it was) and started thrusting in and out of Peter’s mouth, leaving his boyfriend breathless. When he felt Jason’s dick in his throat, Peter swallowed a few times, which made his throat get tighter and caused Jason to almost lose control.

‘Oh fuck, do that again.’ Jason was this close already.

After only three minutes Jason felt it coming, so he told Peter to stop. After all, they were gonna need Jason’s hard dick again tonight.

‘How are you gonna fuck me properly if you can’t even hold it in for three minutes?’ Peter asked jokingly.

‘Don’t worry about me, I’m gonna be fine. Because when my dick is inside of you again, I definitely won’t be the first one to lose it.’

‘That’s probably right.’ Peter shrugged.

‘Now, cutie...’

‘Fuck you.’

‘...your time has come...’ He pulled Peter up and kissed him softly. ‘Lay on your stomach.’

Peter happily obliged, lying down on the big bed. He tilted his head and his eyes met Jason’s, who was eager to dive right in and please Peter the way he deserved.

Jason wanted to tease Peter the way he just did, slowly tracing a path from his boyfriend’s ankles to his knees up to his ass. When he arrived there, he went back down again. Jason repeated this a few times until Peter got goosebumps.

‘Ahh, just fuck me already.’

‘Nope, not gonna happen. But I could finger you...’

‘Yes, yes. Please.’ Peter was desperate.

‘If you insist...’ Jason went to the chair where he had laid down his jacket, pulling out their little bottle of lube and a condom.

‘Don’t try to be quiet.’ Jason said as he went back to the bed. ‘I want to hear you moan, it turns me on so much.’

‘Good to know...’ Peter grinned.

He planned on staying quiet as long as he could to drive Jason insane, but when his boyfriend suddenly entered him without saying a word, Peter couldn’t hold back a loud moan. Jason was eager to get that sound out of Peter again, to hear him have the time of his life.

‘Fuck, Jason. Faster, faster.’

‘Shh, baby. Don’t talk. I’m gonna take good care of you.’

With that, Jason got faster and faster, just as Peter wanted it. He touched all the right places, making Peter moan uncontrollably.

After some blissful minutes of fingering, Jason thought it was finally time to start fucking his boyfriend properly. He grabbed the condom and handed it to Peter, who ripped it open as Jason was now licking around his hole. Peter handed the condom back to his boyfriend, who’s face was still buried inside his ass.

‘It’s probably gonna hurt again, just tell me when to stop.’

‘I will.’ Peter knew he could take Jason, but after struggling to deep throat his dick moments ago, he was a bit nervous.

Peter almost screamed when Jason finally entered him, not in pain but in pleasure. He remembered that he didn’t have to hold back his moans, though, so he just went with it and starting moaning whenever he felt like it.

That, on the other hand, turned Jason on so much that he kept getting faster and faster, which led to Peter moaning even more. Soon, everything you could hear was moans from Peter and the sound of Jason slapping against Peter’s butt.

‘I wish you could see how hot you’re ass looks right now. So eagerly welcoming my dick. You’re such a good boy.’

‘Can you...’ Peter wasn’t able to talk normally. ‘...can you film it?’

Jason’s eyes lit up.

‘Yes... That’s so hot.’

He slowly pulled out of Peter to get his phone, which was lying on the table across the bed.

‘Make sure you can’t see it’s me, though.’

‘Of course... Oh god, imagine someone finding this video...’

‘We would be dead...’ Peter laughed. ‘We have to delete it afterwards.’

‘Yep, that’s probably the best thing to do.’ Jason said, but he already had other plans with the video.

After two minutes of filming, Jason put his phone away again.

‘Now, I think it’s time...’ Jason started.

‘...for you to make me come.’ Peter continued.

‘Exactly.’

Jason started to get faster again, making Peter moan loudly. Only two or three minutes later, Peter knew he was about to come.

He reached back and grabbed Jason’s head with his left arm, pulling his boyfriend’s face down to his own.

‘I’m gonna come.’ Peter moaned as he kissed Jason.

‘Come for me, Peter. You’re so hot.’

That sent him over the edge. He felt his orgasm build up in his toes, making them curl in pleasure. His orgasm was sending sparks through his whole body, leaving him breathless and moaning at the same time.

As Peter’s hole clenched as a result of his orgasm, Jason suddenly lost control too, his orgasm taking over his body. He wasn’t even able to moan anymore, that’s how good it felt.

Some minutes passed and Peter and Jason were slowly getting sober again (their orgasm made them feel like they were drunk with pleasure).

‘Show me the video.’ Peter had to see it. If Jason was telling the truth, this was the hottest sight ever.

‘I have an idea...’

‘What?’ Peter raised his eyebrow.

‘What if we...’ He paused. ‘...would upload it on PornHub?’

‘Are you serious?’ Peter was sceptical.

‘Just think about it. We could delete the video from my phone, but we’ll forever be able to watch it if we want to. And you can’t see that it’s you and me. So nobody will ever know.’

‘It does sound good...’

‘I know...’ Jason smirked.

‘You know what? Do it.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, do it.

Jason wasted no time to upload the video, while Peter was cleaning up his mess. He had laid on his stomach the whole time, so now the bedsheet was full of Peter’s cum.

The two of them left the hotel quickly after, getting a bus back home again. This was definitely worth the trouble and the money because after all, this was unbelievable for both of them, and Peter even brought a little souvenir from his trip to Jasonland: their own homemade porn.


	4. So A Kiss Is Out Of The Question Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter and Jason’s fuck session in the hotel, the two of them finally got back to their boarding school at around nine, so still absolutely in time. But before he was able to go to bed, Peter had one last thing to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s been a long time since the last chapter, but I couldn’t get myself to write anything the last few days. Thanks to whoever inspired me for this chapter, I sadly don’t know your name but you know who you are...  
> Part 2 is coming in two or three days.

‘God, Peter that was so, so...’

‘Great? I know. You said it, like, 13 times now...’ Peter turned around theatrically, he wanted to sound annoyed, but Jason knew he wasn’t.

‘Sorry, didn’t want to annoy you, your majesty...’ Jason said as he gave Peter’s ass a little slap.

‘Sorry?’ Peter turned to face Jason.

‘Oh please...’ Jason started whispering ‘...My dick’s been in there an hour ago. I think I’m allowed to spank my naughty boy a little.’

‘What did you just say?’ Peter was suddenly all ears.

‘Sorry, was that too much?’ Jason was worried he’d just crossed a line.

‘No, no... uhm... I’m really tired, I think I’m gonna go sleep now.’

‘You sure that wasn’t too much?’

‘Yes.’ Peter said as he teasingly caressed Jason’s crotch. Shit, his boyfriend was already hard again. How did he do that?

‘Okay, I’ll believe you... I think I’m tired too...’

‘You think?’ Peter laughed.

‘Yeah, I’m not really sure... I think I’m still high from whatever we were doing in that hotel room...’ Jason was lost in his dreams.

‘I’ll hurry to the bathroom real quick, then we can fall asleep together, if you’d like to...’

‘I think I would...’ Jason smirked.

Peter made sure to very carefully smuggle Jason’s phone out to the bathroom with him. He just had to see that video. He wasn’t planning on jerking off right now, seeing it would have been enough today.

When he started the video, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was that really him? His ass, full with Jason’s dick? Fuck, his cock looked so much bigger from that angle...

Peter was lost in his thoughts, as he realized his hand had wandered to the growing bulge in his pants.

Not now. Jerking off after that incredible orgasm Jason just gave him didn’t seem right. If anything, they had to fuck again. But neither of the two boys were capable of doing that now. They were still too sensitive...

When Peter went back to their room, it was pitch black. Suddenly, Jason turned on the light on his nightstand, his whole face now illuminated. He was only wearing his boxers, the sight of his perfect abs and these arms were driving Peter crazy again.

‘I’m missing something...’ Jason said in his deepest voice that sent a shiver down Peter’s spine.

‘Sorry, I was just...’ Peter started as he showed Jason the phone in his hand. 

‘...jerking off to our video?’

‘No, I wasn’t.’ Peter said calmly. ‘I just wanted to see it.’

‘You stole my phone...’ Jason was now getting up again, a huge bulge in his boxers. Peter suddenly knew what Jason had in mind.

‘I’m sorry.’ Peter apologized, biting on his lip.

‘I’ll have to punish you for that...’ Jason smirked.

‘I’m not into BDSM.’ Peter spurted out.

‘I know.’ Jason tried to calm Peter. ‘It’s gonna hurt more than that.’ Jason was clenching his teeth, the pressure in his body building up more and more.

Peter was getting a bit afraid now, but strangely, he liked it. Judging by the bulge in his pants, at least.

‘What are you gonna do with me?’ Peter enjoyed his submissive role.

‘Lie on your back.’

Peter did as he was told, he couldn’t not do it when Jason looked like this, when he sounded like this. So dominant, exactly telling Peter what he wanted.

Just as Peter was lying down, Jason took a rope from his backpack.

‘No no no...‘ Peter laughed.

‘Just trust me.’ Jason waited for Peter’s approval and when he shook his head, Jason guided both of Peter’s hands to the headboard, tying them together sloppily.

‘I’m not gonna spank you or anything...’ Jason continued as Peter’s face made a sad expression. ‘...it’s gonna be worse.’

Peter’s face lit up again, though he was just as afraid as he was eager.

Jason brought his face right next to Peter’s. 

‘You wanna know what I’ll do to you?’

‘Mh-hm...’ Peter shivered.

‘First, I’m gonna stroke you in your pants till your so hard it almost hurts...’ Jason caressed Peter’s thigh. ‘...Then I’m gonna keep stroking your cute dick in your tight pants and then...’ Peter couldn’t really focus on anything Jason said anymore. ‘...I’m gonna jerk myself off and come on your face.’

‘Fuck.’ That was all Peter had to say.

‘Oh, I forgot one thing...’ Jason dragged the words out. ‘I’m not gonna let you cum.’ He smirked.

‘What?’ Peter was perplexed.

‘I told you it was gonna be worse than any BDSM stuff. Although that’s not really bad either if you trust your partner.’ Jason gave Peter an asking look.

‘I do trust you...’

‘Good.’

‘...but this. You’re cruel, Jason McConnell.’

‘Oh, I know.’ Jason knew Peter didn’t mean it.

Jason slowly started stroking Peter’s thigh again, making his way to his boyfriend’s already throbbing dick in his way too tight pants.

‘Fuck, Jason. Please.’

Peter knew that begging was a huge weakness of Jason. His boy couldn’t deny him anything, and of course not pleasure.

But this time, Jason stayed strong. He kept gently stroking Peter’s dick in his pants, making his boyfriend moan at the sensation. Jason could tell Peter was still a bit sensitive as he whined when Jason got faster.

‘You love this, don’t you?’ Peter asked. ‘You little pervert love denying me pleasure.’

‘Oh, no no no. You’re not in the position for dirty talk tonight. But I am.’ Jason whispered, making Peter shiver again.

‘Then show what you got.’ Peter was desperate.

Jason laughed.

‘Stop commanding me. Your mine, I tell you what to do and what not to do. And you know what? You love this. I can see it in the way your eyes are darkening, in the way your breath is getting faster...’ Jason licked Peter’s cheek.

‘I do. I love it. Please, Jason. Sir. Let me come.’

‘Oh, you desperate little slut.’ Jason laughed again, moving his mouth to Peter’s crotch.

‘Please, sir.’

‘Shut up. Turn around.’

‘How? I’m...’

‘Do it.’ Jason interrupted Peter.

When he had figured out a way to turn his body without moving his arms (which was surprisingly easy for the flexible guy), Peter was ready to be spanked to absolute unconsciousness from pure bliss.

But Jason didn’t want to go this rough. Instead, he broke his own rule, pulling down Jason’s pants to get access to his boyfriend’s delicious asshole. When he pushed his tongue in, Peter moaned loudly.

‘Shh, I told you to shut up.’

‘I’m... I’m sorry, sir. It’s just so hard to stay quiet with your talented tongue in my ass.’

‘No moaning.’ Jason ordered calmly.

He was used to being the dominant one (at least in bed), so he knew exactly what his submissive boyfriend liked. And Jason’s deep sexy voice never failed to drive Peter crazy, especially when he was talking this calmly.

‘Please, fuck me.’ Peter cried out without really realizing he had even opened his mouth.

‘I told you no moaning.’ Jason wasn’t as calm anymore. Instead, he sounded angry. ‘I’ll have to punish you again.’

‘I’m sorry, sir. You could spank me, if you want to.’

‘You know...’ Jason got up from the bed. ‘...I’m really tired. Like, really, really tired. I think I’m gonna go sleep now.’

‘No.’ Peter’s smile was swept away. ‘No, please let me come. Or come on my face. Anything. Please.’

‘This is your punishment. And I won’t remove the rope.’

‘What? Why?’

‘I can’t trust you, naughty boy. When I’m away, you’ll jerk off and I don’t want you getting any more pleasure tonight.’

‘You pervert.’ Peter sounded pissed, but he also thought that this was fucking hot.

‘Sweet dreams, little boy. I think I know who you’ll dream of...’

‘Shut up.’

Jason laughed again and turned off the light, falling asleep rather quickly.

Peter wasn’t a big fan of having to sleep tied to his headboard, but after about half an hour later, he was sleeping too.

If only Peter knew what was awaiting him in his dreams...


	5. So A Kiss Is Out Of The Question Then? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter and Jason’s fuck session in the hotel, the two of them finally got back to their boarding school at around nine, so still absolutely in time. But before he was able to go to bed, Peter had one last thing to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised second part of this chapter. Enjoy!  
> P.S. I’m always open for suggestions; if some of you have ideas that are just too good to give them up then hit me up...;)

Peter wasn’t a big fan of having to sleep tied to his headboard, but after about half an hour later, he was sleeping too.

If only Peter knew what was awaiting him in his dreams...

He had just closed his eyes, when he heard Jason’s voice again.

‘Hey, little boy. Good Morning...’

Wait, how was it already morning again?

Peter looked for his watch, but couldn’t seem to find it. Jason’s wasn’t on his nightstand either. But he was sure it couldn’t be morning.  
Unless...

He was dreaming. And he knew it. A lucid dream.

‘Are you alright?’ Jason asked.

This was his time. Two days ago, Peter asked Jason if he could call him ‘Daddy’ in bed. And Jason was all for it, but somehow, Peter couldn’t do it. Something held him back, maybe he was ashamed.

But this time, there was nobody to be ashamed of. This boy in front of him wasn’t Jason, not his Jason.

‘I’ve been very naughty, daddy.’ Peter thought why not give it his everything. One does not lucid dream this often.

‘Oh, really? How naughty have you been?’

‘I’m afraid you’ll have to punish me, daddy.’

Jason didn’t even think about it one second, as soon as the word ‘punish’ escaped Peter’s lips, he walked to the smaller boy and pushed him back on the bed. Hard. But it didn’t hurt, of course.

‘Take off your clothes.’

‘What are you gonna do to me, daddy?’

‘Take off your clothes.’ Jason said again, very calmly, very authoritarian.

‘Y... Yes, sir.’ Peter stuttered.

‘Lay on your stomach. I’m gonna spank you ‘till you can’t even feel your ass anymore.’

‘But that’s gonna hurt, daddy.’

‘Oh, I know, little boy. And I want to hear you scream. If you can’t hold back your cries, then scream. If you can’t hold back your tears, then cry. If you can’t hold back your moans, then cry out my name like I’m the only person in the world you’re able to think of right now.’

Peter shivered. This was almost too much, he felt his dick getting even harder than before, hurting in his pajama pants.

‘I want you to count.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Jason started with a light slap on Peter’s right ass cheek. It didn’t hurt, but it sent shivers up Peter‘s spine. God, he was only dreaming, but already this aroused...

‘One.’

‘I can’t hear you.’ Jason whispered as he spanked Peter once more, this time much harder.

‘Two.’ Peter cried out, his voice trembling in pain.

———

Peter wasn’t just screaming in his dreams, and when Jason woke up to the irresistible sounds Peter was making, he just had to start stroking his own dick. Peter’s sounds made him so incredibly horny. He couldn’t believe that just the voice of his boyfriend could get him this aroused.

———

‘Oh, was this too hard for you little boy?’ Jason smirked.

‘No, daddy. I can take it.’ Peter murmured, making Jason want to spank him even harder than before.

‘Good.’ Jason whispered again, Peter had goosebumps everywhere.

‘Three.’ Peter cried out in pain. This time, Jason’s hand stayed on his ass, caressing it slowly before slapping it again, catching Peter absolutely unprepared.

‘Four. Ouch.’

‘God. You’re so fucking adorable with your red ass cheeks... Hand me the lube...’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Peter obeyed, of course, handing his beautiful boyfriend the lube standing on his nightstand. Strangely, they never placed it there, but as Peter knew he was just dreaming, he didn’t care if all of this made sense or not.

Peter also reached out to grab the condom on his nightstand, but Jason was faster. He took the condom and threw it away, earning an asking look from Peter.

‘Daddy’s gonna take you bare tonight.’

‘No condom?’ Peter was worried at first. Not because he forgot this was only a dream, but because he had never realized this was a fantasy he had.

Jason went back to where he was before, slapping Peter’s ass again and wetting one of his fingers with his saliva. Luckily, his mouth watered at just the sight of Peter’s delicious hole, so there was definitely enough saliva to work with.

‘Only one finger, little boy. You’ll be able to take it without whimpering.’

‘Y... Yes, sir.’ Peter stuttered again. Even his dream-boyfriend left him totally speechless in bed.

When Jason carefully stuck his finger inside Peter, the younger boy was about to moan, but he remembered to hold it back, not wanting to dissatisfy his boyfriend.

‘You’re so good for me, Peter.’ This was the first time Jason spoke his real name, and Peter was crazy for it.

‘I can take more, sir. Please, give me more.’

‘As you wish, little boy. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you. I won’t be as harsh as I was just now.’

‘No. I don’t want you to be soft with me. I want you to spank me, to choke me, to fuck me as hard as you can, as carelessly as you can, sir.’

‘Oh, you don’t know what you’re asking for, little boy.’ Jason said as he laid down on Peter with his dick covered in lube already.  
‘I want you to cry out my name.’ Jason whispered in Peter’s ear, as he entered his boyfriend’s hole.

Peter felt the weight of Jason press him into the mattress and it was driving him wild.

Jason wasn’t being careful at all, making Peter whimper at the sudden sensation.

‘Oh god, you’re so fucking big.’

‘Shhh.’ Jason whispered as he pulled out completely and slammed into Peter again.

His boyfriend cried out in pain, even louder than when he spanked him.

‘Is that already too much for you? I thought you could take it, little boy...’ Jason wanted nothing more than to tease his boyfriend.

‘Just... Just keep going...’ Peter couldn’t feel any of the pain, but he somehow knew what it must feel like. Maybe some strange dream-illusion...

Jason kept going, just as he was told, and Peter couldn’t believe how good it felt having his boyfriend lay on top of him with is dick completely inside his tight hole.

After only some minutes (or seconds?) Peter knew he couldn’t take it anymore. He knew Jason was gonna deny him his orgasm, so he didn’t say anything and just kept going, his mind slowly losing control. He didn’t feel his orgasm build up as usual, but that was probably just a side effect of actually being asleep.

Then, everything happened so quickly, Peter lost control over the situation. He came, hard, on his bedsheet, screaming Jason’s name out loud. 

The next thing he knew was that he was awake.

Jason sat on his bed, stroking his dick with his phone in his left hand, their video open.

‘You’re awake.’ Jason looked at Peter. ‘Finally. Come here, I’m so fucking close.’

Peter didn’t know what was happening, but he sure as hell never missed an opportunity to swallow Jason’s cum, especially when he knew that Jason just jerked off to a video of them having sex and probably also to seeing his boyfriend having a wet dream.

‘You want daddy’s cum?’ Jason asked and Peter was perplexed.

‘Wait, what did you hear...?’

‘Shut up.’ Jason moaned as he shot big ropes of cum on Peter’s face, inside his mouth and also a little bit down his throat.

It took Jason a few minutes to come down again, and when he was finally able to talk again, Peter asked his question once more.

‘What did you hear?’

‘Enough to know what we’ll be doing tomorrow.’ Jason smirked as he leaned down to Peter, who was still sitting on the floor.  
‘Calling me daddy, choking, getting fucked bare and senselessly...’

Peter blushed.

‘You sure are a naughty little boy.’

‘Are we gonna do all of that, daddy?’ Peter summoned up all his courage to speak those words.

‘Of course.’ Jason smiled. ‘But we’d have to get tested... I’m not gonna risk anything.‘

‘No problem...’ Peter laughed too, knowing that his deepest fantasies would come true sooner or later...


End file.
